With recent progress in electronics technology, laminated ceramic capacitors are required to have a smaller size and a larger capacity. In order to satisfy these requirements, a reduction in layer thickness has been advanced for ceramic dielectric layers constituting a laminated ceramic capacitor.
However, the reduction in the layer thickness of the ceramic dielectric layers relatively increases an electric field intensity applied per layer. Therefore, improved durability and reliability during application of a voltage are required.
As such a laminated ceramic capacitor, for example, there is known a laminated ceramic capacitor comprising a laminated body having a plurality of laminated ceramic dielectric layers and a plurality of internal electrodes formed along interfaces between the ceramic dielectric layers, and a plurality of external electrodes formed on an external surface of the laminated body and electrically connected with the internal electrodes (see PTD 1). In the laminated ceramic capacitor of PTD 1, internal electrodes using Ni as a main component are disclosed as the internal electrodes.
PTD 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-283867